


Ryuko Matoi's Punishment

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [9]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), 監獄学園 | Prison School (Anime)
Genre: Ahegao, Bondage, F/F, Futanari, Gags, Handcuffs, principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: Just a quickie of Ryuko getting dominated by Prison School's sexy vice president.





	Ryuko Matoi's Punishment

It was a bad day for the vagabond schoolgirl Ryuko Matoi who attended Honnouji Academy to find her father's killer. She got into a good handful of fights on the school grounds though most of those fights were out of self-defense due to perverted students looking under her skirt while others tried touching her in uncomfortable places. During class, the intercom had called Ryuko to the principal's office. She gulped and bit her lower lip from the sound of that considering she had a feeling it had something to do with those fights. With no other options in mind, Ryuko leaves the classroom and heads to the principal's office. "You wanted to see me?" Ryuko asked before closing the door behind her. 

Meiko Shiraki, former vice president of Hachimitsu Academy's underground student council became Honnouji's principal. Ever since then, rumors of her engaging in sexual acts with students or staff went around the school but anyone who had the first-hand experience didn't have the courtesy to bring it up in public. Hearing a knock on her door she eyed the knob as Ryuko walked in and seated herself in front of Meiko's desk. "I hear you've been getting into a lot of fights Matoi. Here at Honnouji Academy, that's a very punishable offense. We have zero tolerance for repeat offenders so I'll have to take great steps in punishing you so this doesn't happen again." Pressing a button on her desk just out of view the wall behind Ryuko began to move. Slowly the wall sealed the two of them inside the room cutting them off from the door completely. "As punishment, you're going to be spending the day with me in my office... nude." Smirking she placed her hands on the desk with her fingers laced between each other. "Undress now."

"WHAT?!"

"Wh-what the hell!?" Ryuko snapped as she got up from her seat presenting an angry face and clenched fists at the principal. "That's bullshit! I got heckled by a bunch of thirst buckets who wouldn't stop taking a peek under my skirt and you're gonna punish me for that?! IT WAS SELF DEFENSE! Give those assholes the paddle, NOT me!" Ryuko shook her head. "Oh believe me Matoi they have already received their punishments." 

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU SAY! I'M NOT GONNA STRIP!"

Meiko was not angered by Ryuko's defiance. In fact, she was more or less amused. "You think so? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret Matoi. The school uniforms you all wear are woven with special magnetic fibers. And with the right magnet..." Pausing she pressed another button under her desk. Suddenly a soft hum could be heard and within seconds Senketsu gets torn to bits leaving his host naked save for her striped panties. "...Your clothes will come right off." Meiko laughed as Senketsu's shredded pieces flutter to the floor like leaves.

"SENKETSU!!"

"And that's what happens when repeat offenders bark back~" Meiko got up from her seat and pulled out two items in the form of a collar with leash and her riding crop. "You are SO FUCKING DEAD after this!" Ryuko then yelped, feeling the collar snap around her neck and a hard tug its leash was given. "Threaten me as much as you want." Meiko spat. "It won't change the fact that a lesson needs to be learned here. Now get down bitch!" Meiko's crop whacked against Ryuko's left thigh forcing the feisty student on her knees. While Ryuko found herself in a frozen state of panic, staring at what became of Senketsu, Meiko pulls down her miniskirt. Turning around to face Ryuko the principal revealed an erect 14-inch shemale dick. 

With one hand Meiko gripped a good chunk of Ryuko's hair and pulled the head up so she can make eye contact with that thick, pulsating member. "Suck me off. Now." Ryuko didn't like the pungent scent that dick produced. Grunting with clenched teeth she tried to pull her head away until Meiko strikes her thigh again. "SUCK ME OFF!! Or you get expelled!!" She followed up with three more strikes against Ryuko's right thigh. Ryuko ran her tongue up and down Meiko's dick licking it like a lollipop slowly running up and down the length. Up and down her dick Ryuko slid, not leaving any part of it untouched by her tongue. Without a second thought, Ryuko took the fat member into her mouth to the hilt. "MGGGPFFK!" Rubbing her tongue in a zigzag pattern Ryuko moaned around the principal's rock hard dick. "Ooooh, looks like you're catching on now." Meiko swung her crop against the student's back. 

"Onward!" Meiko yelled. As Ryuko assaulted Meiko more with her tongue, she uses her left hand to increase the pleasure twisting and turning and made sure Meiko had plenty of lubrication as to not cause any friction from the fast pace in which Ryuko jerked her off. She continues the assault with her tongue at a fevered pace. Up and down Meiko's shaft, around and around, zigzagging her tongue some more, making sure that every inch was covered. "Mffk~ Mmmmh! Gmmmmfk!" Ryuko kept sucking and trying to take as much of Meiko into her mouth as she could, although there was no way she could take the whole thing without gagging. Ryuko fondled her balls while she sucked and licked the shaft still, and it wasn't long before Meiko was humping her mouth with both hands behind her head. 

"GMMMF! URGKF! UGHFMMUFK!" Ryuko's cheeks turned pink at this rate. Then all of a sudden Meiko pulled her dick to where her head was resting on Ryuko's lips and tongue, and without warning a huge glob of hot, thick nut burst from the tip. "UUUUUGH!!" Meiko grunts. Both her hands held Ryuko's head firmly in place while releasing spurt after spurt.

Maintaining her tight hold on the dark blue locks used like handlebars Meiko fiercely slammed her dick down Ryuko's gullet again and again. Crotch and balls ramming against nose and chin harder each time they touched. Meiko pulled hips away along with the whole length and back in she went five times while salivary puddles splashed between her crotch and Ryuko's open lips. "Ugh~ Ugh~ Ugh~!" Meiko answered Ryuko's gurgled moans with loud, thick grunts peppered with lust. 

*WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!*

Now she was speeding up. The groans became drawn out moans and those large tits of hers flopped up and down, up and down skull fucking Ryuko with speed and force on par with a lightning bruiser. "M-Mmmhhhh!?- Mmnggh!!" High pitched sounds generated from Ryuko gagging on the monstrous shaft, a hot mess of fluids stirring all along her faces region. Ryuko was getting the full taste and scent of sex shoving itself down her senses, musk overwhelming her as her mind tried to cope with the massive lower sex. Albeit her locks were pulled ruthlessly, all she could focus on was her starched throat trying to painfully endure the slamming mass, her eyes rolling back and her face turning beat red. "Mmhh-Hhhmmm...!!" Ryuko whimpered high pitched cries, the sounds muffling against the dick shoving itself down her throat. Before long her heated body was trying to counteract the water pouring over its bare curves, her nether regions soaking her panties with an abundance of thick fluids.

Being fed the throbbing flesh into her vulnerable lips and airway, the scent and taste swirling their powerful sensations together were enough to drive even somebody who hadn't been ravaged out of their mind. Ryuko's breaths were hot and heavy as they left her nose, and her half-lidded gaze would occasionally retort to the attentive pulling on her lengthy locks, her eyes rolling back seemingly ceaselessly. Meiko's hips pulled 13 inches out leaving the hot tip inside but took a second for the full length to reenter. Repeating this more loud slaps, slops and splashes were produced to go with the loud grunts and moans. 

*WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!*

Meiko kept her hot, drool wreathed dick in Ryuko's throat. "OOHH!!" She could feel Ryuko's lips finally invested in giving pleasure. "...Dirty ass pig!" Groaning out her dick spurts and deposits ten ropes of nut down Ryuko's gullet. Meiko kept throat fucking and throat fucking until she'd fill Ryuko's nut needy mouth with blobs of hot, sticky sloppy seconds.

"M-Mmnnghhh-" With nothing but reluctant and muffled sounds seamlessly pouring from her stuffed lips, Ryuko couldn't pull her thoughts together. She reacted only how her body could now, basking in the cruelly inserted warmth as it used her doused tongue like just another immense wet wall. Gliding her pink muscle over the throbbing flesh with every stammering thrust, her breaths remained harsh and hasty through her nose, inadvertently forcing her to get strong whiffs of the musk held so close. She tried to brace herself in her hot haze each time the massive length pulled back, only to disappoint herself as she nearly choked and each of them leaked with abundant juices upon having her starched throat taking the monstrous mass down its entrance. Her mind couldn't pull it's focus together enough to see, her version dizzy as she was face fucked more than she could bear, evidently sporting blue optics that now seemed to remain rolled in the back of her head while chunks of her hair were used like handles and her wet lips like a drenched circular toy. She merely stirred in the sticky hot fluids thickly staining her throat's insides, trembling on the outside all the meanwhile as she bathed in the relentlessly imposed lust.

"Matoi...oohhh...shit...you're fucking good.... at this...making me squirt every five fucking... seconds...!" Meiko barely choked the words out as Ryuko took her further into her mouth. "NNNNNARGH!" Meiko scowled and shot another thick load while stroking Ryuko's hair and taking her present in good grace. Ryuko's head bobbed up and down with peppered horsepower, milking this dick like a cow with the largest quantity as her tongue teased the bottom of the shaft, and her hands roughly squeezed Meiko's balls driving the principal crazy and wanting more.

Ryuko heard the principal's compliments and had yet to pull back. She started going faster, taking Meiko's dick deeper into her throat, and massaging her balls heavily. Meiko tried really hard not to press her head down as she went up and down on her dick but when Meiko was about to shoot a bigger load, she pushed Ryuko's head further down, until her lips reached the base.

"NNNNGAAAAAAARGH!!!" Meiko's entire body stopped and shook from head to toe. In one second a louder "splorch" filled the room and Ryuko's cheeks bulged. Her mouth was completely filled with the principal's larger quantity of cum and Meiko pulled out. While Ryuko worked to swallow every single bit Meiko groaned aloud and showered her with three more bursts of hot sticky silver.

Letting go of the leash Meiko allowed Ryuko to collapse on her back. They both stopped to catch their breaths, fueling the room with their exasperated groans and the jarringly seamless smell of sweat and musk. "Fuh... fuh... fuh.. fuuuck..." Ryuko mumbled in between her heavy huffs. 

"Now... let me stuff that damn pucker...!" Meiko tears off her panties and throws them aside. Bending Ryuko down Meiko slowly prods her tight asshole with just the tip of her still erect stack of meat. Slowly she slipped inside the back door, slick with cum and saliva, sliding in smoothly. Feeling the now slippery dick entering her asshole Ryuko whined as a flustered expression on her face is displayed drooling onto the floor. The little hole, stretched tightly around her thick shaft, Meiko proceeded to place her hands on Ryuko's hips, slowly pulling out only to thrust back in, even deeper than before, repeatedly pumping her ass, each time thrusting just a little harder and a little deeper. 

"AAHAH! HAHGAH AHHFUCK!" Ryuko's eyes were all over the place she felt herself being plowed so mercilessly showing off Ahegao (Fucked Silly) in all its glory. Meiko would let out little moans and groans of pleasure, driving into the broken student until she couldn't squeeze any more of her meat tube between those plump cheeks. Instead, she pumped harder and harder, tongue lolling out of her mouth. Which each pump she could feel herself climbing higher and higher towards the climax. She eagerly pounded her tight, little ass, hungry for more before she peaked. Moving in as fast as she could Meiko moves in at a rhythm, Her dick slamming into the end of Ryuko violently. Ryuko goes completely limp as she gets filled with Meiko's cum, her pussy tightens to it's max out of instinct at this point and Meiko pulls out of that filthy hot splotch filled cavern. 

After that Meiko dragged Ryuko to her table and pulled out more toys to further discipline Ryuko with. The principal chained Ryuko's arms, gathered lengths of rope to tie the legs into the bottom part of a frog tie then shoves a large red ball gag into Ryuko's mouth tightening the strap. "Mmmppphh..." Ryuko bit firmly onto the ball gag and drooled down her chest. Her nether regions get moist just from the tightness of the metal cuffs around her wrists and her bent legs folded onto each other. 

Feeling no need to use her riding crop Meiko grabbed a paddle and swiftly slammed it against Ryuko's left ass cheek. "Mmmmmpphh!!!" Ryuko moaned in pain, her ass is already bright red. Turning Ryuko around Meiko spreads her ass cheeks open rubbing her hot throbbing member tip on Ryuko's asshole pushing half the tip in her ass to tease. "Mmrrrgggg... " Ryuko's anus squeezes unbelievably hard on Meiko's tip. Ryuko begged and whined and mewled through the large and tight gag trying desperately to move enough to make a "jerk" motion. Meiko sat behind Ryuko holding onto both her shackled arms yanking on then roughly causing her hot thick member to surge deep into Ryuko's tight hole, rocking her hips roughly, entering Ryuko's womb. 

"MmmppppPPPPPPPPHHHH!!!!" Ryuko's world goes white for a moment as her ass felt like someone just ripped it off her backside just to be brought back to reality by Meiko's merciless thrusting. "Quit fucking whining. Did you forget? This is what bad girls get for breaking the rules!" Meiko flicked her hips into Ryuko violently leaning forward to get more power in her thrusts stirring up Ryuko's chewy tight asshole while squeezing her breasts while massaging the nipples with her thumbs. 

"MPPPPGGHHNNMM... " Ryuko's eyes glaze over with a lusty, whorish expression, drool simply cascading down her chin forming into a pool on the floor. Her ass clamps down ever tighter on Meiko's fucking monster of a dick. The principal pumped harder into Ryuko playing about with her walls mashing up her sensitive asshole, leaning back up and slapping her with the paddle as she spoke dirty to her. "If I could keep you, my big fucking dick and my seed would be your fucking diet!" Meiko cried out. 

*SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!*

"MM!! MMGG!! AHHYYY!!!!" Ryuko screamed in agony with every thwack of Meiko's paddle. Her backside quickly becoming riddled with bright red marks as her pussy just gushed juices from the insane fucking going on in her asshole. Meiko stopped whipping her as she fondled Ryuko's bound and ravished figure rubbing her ass cheeks while she licked the marks she left on her. 

Meiko takes out the ball gag and follows up with a slap to Ryuko's face. "Have you learned your lesson bitch?" Meiko asks, pulling onto Ryuko's hair. "Y-yes... yes ma'am." Ryuko completely drained slumped to the floor at Meiko's feet. 

"...I promise I won't get... into any *cough* fights any... *cough* mo..re!"


End file.
